marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phalkan (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Seknarf Seven | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = No nose or visible ears, protuberances in forehead | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former Prince Regent | Education = | Origin = Seknarfian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Mahmud Asrar | First = Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = Phalkan was the prince regent of Seknarf Seven and leader of its Imperial Guard. He was regarded as a traitor by his people, with his planet's Prime Congress trying to take him out of the throne for years. Phalkan and his Imperial Guard would routinely abduct a small group of inhabitants from a planet and keep them in orbit around Seknarf Seven to use them as food colony. When Phalkan targeted Earth and appeared on this planet, he was defeated by the Hulk, who immobilized him with a special foam so Alpha Flight could pick him up. However, Phalkan broke free and retaliated against Hulk, backed up by the Imperial Guard. Even though Hulk and his superhero allies managed to defeat the invading army, Phalkan activated a set of spears that had been placed around the location of the fight, teleporting a portion of Herald Square close to Seknarf Seven. With Hulk, his allies and numerous bystanders captured, Phalkan announced that they had become a food colony for their planet, ordering them to offer three of their number after six hours had passed. Phalkan and the Imperial Guard returned earlier after discovering that the humans were up to something. When the heroes, now dubbed the Protectors, fought back, Phalkan disabled the gravity generator, and threatened to do the same to the atmosphere generator unless the offering was given to him. Amadeus Cho was one of the three humans that surrendered. However, their offering turned out to be a ruse to catch Phalkan off-guard. The humans had managed to tinker with the machinery that provided life-support to disrupt the shielding that kept Cho depowered. Amadeus Hulked-out and knocked down Phalkan, unleashing a battle between the Imperial Guard and the Protectors. The Imperial Guard focused their efforts on taking down the Hulk, but their armors were fried when he unleashed a blast of gamma radiation after reaching the necessary level of anger. With the villains hindered, the rest of the humans started to fight back. Jimmy Woo even got close to killing Phalkan. Hulk stopped the fight, arguing they shouldn't stoop to their level. Alpha Flight forces subsequently arrived, after having received an S.O.S. from Woo earlier, and arrested Phalkan and the Imperial Guard. Phalkan was stripped of his crown and was incarcerated at the prison satellite of Serknarf Seven. He eventually escaped, and contacted the Hulk while making his way to Earth to have revenge on him. Since the Hulk had changed ever since, Amadeus even invited him to battle. Their fight ended abruptly after the Hulk used his computer brain to give Phalkan several long-lasting injuries, including a broken arm, a broken foot, and a punctured lung with half of his ribs broken. The Hulk then used Phalkan as an example of what would happen to whomever crossed his path. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}